Red Hot Backfire
by ashestoashesanddusttodust
Summary: Jason had thought that putting Tim in a dress and forcing him into the public would be a good show. He's right. Just not in the way he'd thought. JayTim


**Red Hot Backfire  
**

 **Notes:** Tumblr request for Jason wanting to take prim and prissy Timothy Drake down a peg or two by forcing him to crossdress for a party. Tim actually loves doing that and makes Jason pay by flirting with everyone outrageously. Leaving behind confused Batboys. Smut edited out to conform to FFnet policies. See profile for info on finding the unedited version.

.

* * *

.

Jason's not sure if he's the luckiest man alive or the stupidest.

Dick nearly drops his glass as Tim _nuzzles_ up to him. Lips close to the sensitive skin of his neck, and Jason doesn't need to be over there to know it's having an obvious effect on Dick. One that he feels uncomfortable with if the way he's trying to edge away from Tim is any indication.

"This is your fault," Damian hisses from Jason's elbow. His face finally calming back down from the solid red it had been when he'd escaped Tim's clutches earlier. He's still eying Tim like most people would eye a venomous snake and working hard to keep Jason solidly between them with every turn Tim takes around the room. "None of this would have happened if you had not called Drake's bluff."

Jason wants to argue but it's true. It is all Jason's fault. His hilarious fucking idea to take perfect little Timothy Drake down a notch or two. Get that prissy smart ass to loosen up and realize he's just as human as the rest of them. Not above the mess like he pretends he is.

The plan had been simple. Get the princess in a hot little number and make him go to a party. A snooty high society event. Have him deal with the passes and condensation, because Jason knew that Tim was a good enough operative to pull off crossdressing.

He'd been right, of course, he just hadn't realized _how_ good Tim could be until a smoking hot woman had purred a hello to him. Her hand so warm against his skin and eyes so damn beautiful that it took Jason far too long to recognize Tim under the light make up and padding. Tim had given him a flirty smile that promised way too many things for the guy to follow up on and slipped away. Working his way around the room and bending people around his fingers with far too much ease.

Tim's wearing a tight sheath that looks to be more sparkly bits than cloth. Golden and silver crystals or gems that make his skin -and that has to be a fake tan to cover the scars that no one can see but Jason just knows could still be felt- glow in the dim lights of the gala. His shoulders are bare and look fragile which shouldn't have been possible considering Jason knows how much Tim can bench lift. It's something to do with the scarf, metallic and matching, wrapped around his throat. A tricky line that draws the eyes away enough from the masculine lines that no one's caught onto his gender just yet. Of course, most eyes get caught on the generous swell of his chest that shouldn't look as real as it does.

The skirt looks like it's got feathers on it and flows down to pool on the floor. It does absolutely nothing to conceal Tim's long, well-muscled legs. Flowing around them in a way that's as much a tease as the looks he's been passing out like candy all night. His shoes, Jason had nearly swallowed his tongue on seeing them, are strappy things that go up to his _knees_. Dark brown leather wrapped tight enough that the straps bite into his skin. The heels have to be at least four inches and lift his feet and calves up, and Jason is still far too enamored of Tim's toenails - _painted_ dammit- for rational thought.

Dick's fingers jerk and flutter nervously. Looking for a good place to settle on the waist and hips that have to be padded. Tim's wearing his own hair. Primped and styled so that it looks soft and longer than it actually is. His face looks natural and bare, but the shift of his eyes and the emphasizing of his lips means he spent a good long while in front of a mirror to get that look. He looks hot as fuck and Jason's not the only man looking at Dick with jealousy as Tim tucks himself into the curve of the man's free arm.

"Jesus fuck," Jason mutters as Dick chokes on his drink when Tim says something. Another fleeting look of alarm and yes-please flicks across his face before he tries his very best to step back. Not getting very far from Tim's clever fingers. "He knows what he's doing."

"Obviously," Damian's voice drips with malice. A hard shove nearly sends Jason spinning, and he turns to look at the young man. Damian's glowering his best at him. "You are the cause of this, Todd. It is your responsibility to reign him in. Preferably before he breaks Grayson."

"Jesus _fuck_ ," Jason repeats as he sets off across the room. Winding his way through the politely chatting people who don't give him a second look because his face isn't as easily recognizable anymore. Jason's not even sure if he _can_ reign Tim in. He's never tried before and that has as much to do with his lack of wanting to try as it does with the fact that he's always been sure Tim only ever does exactly what he wants to do. When he wants to.

In hindsight, he probably should have been more suspicious when Tim agreed to put on a dress for the party.

Dick looks ready to do something very stupid by the time Jason reaches them. Which could be him planning to give in or throw himself out the window. It's hard to tell from the hunted look on his face. Jason reaches around Tim and pull his hands out from where they were wandering. Tim falls back into Jason's chest and doesn't try to get his hands back at all. His lips look far too inviting as he pouts up at Jason through really long lashes. Jason has to swallow hard before saying, "Ok, I think you've broken enough of Dick's incredibly tiny brain for the night."

"Hm," Tim hums. Thoughtful and throaty in a way that nearly makes Jason curse out loud again as he _nestles_ back into him. Stretching and draping himself in a way that turns Jason into an incredibly interested column that only exists for Tim to lounge on. "Well, if you're going to give me a good enough alternative, I guess I can let the really pretty boy go."

"Yes," Dick immediately blurts, eyes wide and already edging back. Taking the rescue being offered and not hanging around to try to save Jason right back. The fucking coward. "I'm just- Go. Yeah, I'm going to go."

Dick straight up fucking _disappears_.

"You're a fucking menace," Jason says. Low enough not to draw more looks than Tim does naturally right now.

Tim turns. Slow and teasing just like his smile as he wraps his arms around Jason's neck. With the heels he doesn't have to crane his neck up very far to place a light, waxy kiss on the very corner of Jason's mouth. Jason can smell the makeup layered under an gentle flowery smell that goes straight to Jason's head. The smaller one that's been making his larger one into a stuttering idiot all night. "And who's fault is that?"

There's a hard gleam in his eyes that contradicts the soft predatoriness that Tim's been projecting all night. A hint of Tim under what is obviously a persona. Jason's hands slip down to the created waist and squeeze without conscious thought from Jason as he spits out, " _Mine._ "

"Why, Mr. Todd," Tim murmurs as his eyes shutter. A bare sliver of blue peering up at him. One of his legs bends and comes up. Just enough to press interestingly against the front of Jason's pants. Rubbing lightly, teasingly. "I don't think we're having the same conversation anymore."

 _Fuck this_. Jason wraps one arm around Tim. Fingers scratching against the sewn on hard gems before digging into padding that is soft but firm enough to pass casual notice. Tim spins easily and walks with him out of the room. His fingers finding their way under the expensive jacket Alfred had forced on him and toying with the waist band of the trousers he's wearing. He sways with each step, heels clicking loud as they both ignore the sly and outright hostile looks they both get.

Tim's laugh is low and delighted when they get into the dim lobby of the hotel. Discrete employees waiting beside the door but backing off at Jason's glare as he pulls Tim towards the elevators leading to the underground garage. Ignoring them and pulling Tim into the rarely used stairwell. Pushing him up into the door and ignoring the discontent noise he makes to kiss him.

Lipstick smears over Jason's lips. Waxy and hot in a way that Jason hasn't felt since he was fifteen stealing kisses in a high school stairwell. He's back to the beginning, but none of those girls Jason had played with react the way Tim does. Arching up into his touch and kissing back aggressively. His tongue punching into Jason's mouth and fighting him for it. Teeth scraping when Jason pulls back to suck in a gasping breath and pull Tim closer.

.

.

[Fic edited to conform to site policies. See profile for information on finding the whole fic.]

.

.

"We're going to my place," Tim's voice is hard and lacking any of the feminine touches his persona had held earlier. "I'm not even close to being done with you."

Jason swallows and grins as Tim pulls him easily to his feet and sets off down the stairs. Not once swaying on his heels as he _pulls_ Jason after him.

.

.


End file.
